


What Happened in the Supply Closet

by thefourarmedtitan



Series: Changing the Flow (and related works) [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, first "I love yous"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourarmedtitan/pseuds/thefourarmedtitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short side story from "Changing the Flow," another of my works. This focuses on a scene between Eren and Mikasa after Armin and Annie left them alone for a short while. The scene begins in Chapter 6 of "Changing the Flow" and ends in Chapter 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened in the Supply Closet

Armin bit his lip and shook his head at his two childhood friends, his entire face red. "Hey, Eren. Hey, Mikasa. Sorry to interrupt…" While the trio of friends looked at each other, all of them red with embarrassment, Annie crept past Eren and Mikasa to a shelf on the wall and picked up four shovels.  
"Found the shovels, let's go." Returning to the door with the pile of tools in her hands, Annie tossed Eren and Mikasa a look over her shoulder, "you two should lock the damn door, keep this situation from happening. I did not need to see this." Looking away, the blonde walked out of the storage room, leaving the other three even redder than before.  
"Well then, I'm gonna go…" Armin pointed his thumb in the direction Annie had gone and backed away, holding the doorknob. "See you guys later!" Closing the door quickly, the flustered boy hurried away after Annie, leaving his friends alone again, but extremely rattled.  
Eren looked at the now closed door, his eyes wide in shock at what had happened. Looking back at Mikasa, he saw that her face was just as red as his. "Well, that was something…" Tilting his neck back so that the back of his head hit the cold stone floor, he looked back at Mikasa, biting on the corner of his lip nervously, "sorry about that…"  
"It's not your fault," looking at the door as well, she bit her lip, "if only she hadn't shown up…" The dark-haired teen stood and walked over to the door, picking a key off of a shelf and inserting it into the door's lock, turning it so that the door locked with a soft click. "She did have a fair point though… The door should be locked to keep people from walking in like that." Turning around, Mikasa walked back over to Eren as he stood up and began walking towards her as well. Meeting in the middle of the room, the two looked silently into each other’s eyes, both of their faces flushed from the surprise entrance of Armin and Annie, and what they had been doing, and both desired to continue.  
Without a word, Eren took a step forward and closed the distance between the two of them, then slipped his hand behind Mikasa’s neck to carefully pull closer to him and pressing his lips to hers, his other hand moving to her back, just above her waist. Releasing a quiet hum of delight, she placed her hands on the middle of Eren’s back, gently caressing him. After a few more moments of this, Eren removed his lips from hers minutely, so that his lips barely brushed against Mikasa’s, both of their breaths slightly uneven. Then, he removed his hands from their spots on the top and bottom of her spine, moving them behind his own back to grasp her hands and bring them off of him, guiding them down and finally holding them on either side of her hips. Pecking her lips, he pulls back slowly, “I missed you so much…” He murmurs, his breath tickling her lips.  
“I missed you too,” Mikasa replied quietly, her cheeks dusting pink with a slight blush from the closeness the two of them shared, “I’m glad you’re alright, I was worried…” Exhaling deeply, Mikasa turned her head to the side, her eyes shadowed, “I wouldn’t have been able to keep you safe if the Military Police had taken you, I’m sorry…”  
“Hey, look at me,” Eren said, a slight undertone of worry in his voice, “they didn’t take me, and they won’t. I’m not leaving you, I’ll be with you forever, no matter what may happen.” Releasing her hands, he wrapped his arms around her in a soft embrace, “you don’t need to worry about me all the time, I can protect myself too y’know, and I want to be the one to protect you instead.”  
Mikasa froze for a moment at his gentleness, fully realizing his truthfulness and affection. Her eyes becoming slightly watery in happiness, she returned his embrace, burying her face in the crook of his neck and inhaling his scent, the smell of home, “thank you, for everything… For staying with me, for teaching me how to truly live.” Closing her eyes, Mikasa gulped in nervousness of what she was about to say, unsure of how Eren would react, “I love you…”  
“I love you too, Mikasa,” Eren replied, not missing a beat. Inhaling deeply, Eren’s lips curled up into a small smile, his eyes closing in contentment. Turning his head, he kissed the side of her head, enjoying the softness of her hair.  
For a number of minutes, which felt like both an eternity and nowhere near a long enough amount of time, the two teen soldiers stayed wrapped in each other’s embrace. Only when they heard the footsteps of unknown soldiers did the two reluctantly pull away from each other, but Eren’s hand quickly found Mikasa’s again, “we should find out where everyone went.” He suggested, taking a step towards the door and looking back at her to make sure she was following him.  
“Yes we should,” Mikasa agreed, following Eren to the door and watching him turn the key she had left in the door and then open it up. “They should be in the courtyard, I think that’s where they all planned to meet up after the chores had been finished.”  
“Then that’s where we’ll go,” Eren decided, leading her out of the supply closet. Upon exiting, the duo was greeted by three soldiers whom they had not met before. The three looked at Eren and Mikasa for a moment as they passed them to enter supply room, Eren and Mikasa turning to go down the hall in the same direction Armin and Annie had gone after getting their supplies earlier.  
Without warning, the last of the three soldiers, a brunette girl with an average length of hair, to enter the closet placed her hand on Mikasa’s shoulder, causing the black-haired teen to turn around. Quickly, the girl leaned up to Mikasa’s ear and whispered, “he’s cute, nice job,” before pulling away and hustling into the supply room, leaving Mikasa blushing in the hall, rooted to the spot.  
Noticing Mikasa’s stillness, Eren turned around, his left eyebrow quirked up, “Mikasa? You alright?”  
“Y-yeah… Let’s go, they’re waiting,” Mikasa began walking again, moving in front of Eren so that he now followed her. Still confused, Eren followed her down the hall, casting a curious glance at the door which the girl and her two comrades had gone in.


End file.
